


Duel

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentioned Dimitri/Catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He would send a challenge.
Comments: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'love letter'

"You know, I feel there's a certain danger in sending a woman a love letter _and_ a sword," Sylvain said as he leaned over the package that Dimitri was carefully preparing. 

"I recognize that," Dimitri replied, a smile settling onto his face. "It will hopefully get her attention, if nothing else." 

Sylvain shook his head. "It's been, what, just over a year and you've gotten nowhere? It might be time to--" 

"Not yet." Dimitri wasn't ready to give up. Not when Catherine hadn't refused him, either. He still had a chance... 

He'd sent her a challenge, after all. 

She'd accept.


End file.
